Conventionally, fitness training that includes cardiovascular exercises such as jogging, running, cycling and so forth, are performed outdoors. Generally, performing such exercises outdoors provides a person with incentives, such as, visual stimulation associated with exercising in a good location, nice weather, and so forth. Such visual stimulation may also be associated with having perceivable goals, for example, a goal to travel from one location to another as part of the exercise. It will be appreciated that the visual stimulation further offers psychological stimulation to the person that enhances a performance thereof and increases a motivation to continue the fitness training.
However, these days, such cardiovascular exercises are generally performed indoors, such as in gymnasiums, fitness studios and so forth. For example, the cardiovascular exercises are performed using cardiovascular training equipment including treadmills, stationary bicycles, rowing machines and so forth. It will be appreciated that in such an instance, the visual stimulation associated with performing the exercises outdoors is not received by the person. Consequently, owing to the lack of incentives associated with the visual stimulation, the performance and motivation of the person decreases.
Typically, the aforementioned limitations associated with exercising indoors is attempted to be overcome by using various techniques. For example, a lot of modern fitness equipments comprise a display for presenting videos to a user while performing an exercise. Such videos may be, for example, videos associated with outdoor environments. Moreover, a lot of gymnasiums, fitness studios and so forth attempt to simulate an outdoor environment within premises, for example, by using television screens to present videos of outdoor environments to patrons thereof. Additionally, an interior décor of such premises may be designed to mimic an outdoor environment, for example, by use of wallpapers, wall paint, wall murals and so forth. However, it will be appreciated that such techniques still fail to provide the visual stimulation associated with training outdoors and consequently, benefits obtained from such practice.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with lack of visual stimulation during fitness training.